¿Vestido o esmoquin?
by badgirlanime
Summary: Una apuesta... Todos contra Julie-su... Una decisión difícil.. ¿Quién ganará?...¿Quién perderá?... Esto suena como tragedia pero es pura comedia y obviamente hay romance...
1. Chapter 1

Este historia es cuando Julie-su es novia de Knuckles… (es decir nada que ver con "Enfrentado mi destino")

La apuesta…

Knuckles´s Pov

Que miedo da esta película, trato de ocultarlo, pero de verdad esta película te da escalofríos, si fuera una niña gritaría cada cinco minutos. Nosotros los Chaotix decidimos rentar una película de miedo por que Saffron, Ray y Charmy habían ido a una fiesta (Si no saben quienes son Ray y Saffron busquen en google). Vector y Julie-su estuvieron un rato discutiendo para escoger la película, y al final salió esta, que ganó el tercer lugar de las películas más escalofriantes con los mejores efectos… Tuvimos suerte que Julie-su no siguió insistiendo en ver la que ganó el primer lugar… Esta película no te deja tranquilo ni un minuto y como menos te lo esperas te dan un susto… Miré a los demás, Mighty tenía las manos en los ojos, se podía ver que miraba entre los dedos. Espio estaba asustado, se le estaba cayendo una gotita por un lado de su frente. La boca de Vector temblaba, mas bien, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Y Julie-su… parecía que estaba… aburrida…

Mighty´s Pov

No te asustes, no te asustes, solo es una película, todo es falso…

Espio´s Pov

Tragué saliva para evitar gritar…

Vector´s Pov

¡Voy a tener pesadillas el resto de mi vida!

Julie-su´s Pov

Ya me estoy aburriendo, todo es muy obvio… pensé para luego recargarme en Knuckles, el me envolvió con su brazo. Estuvimos el resto de la película así, parecía que ya era el final y que iba a ser uno feliz, pero yo se muy bien que todas la películas de miedo no lo tienen… Entonces en la pantalla apareció una imagen horrible y un grito, pero luego todos escuchamos un grito agudo a lado de nosotros. Todos volteamos a ver y vimos a Vector respirando por la boca agitadamente, el vió que nosotros lo estábamos mirando, cerró la boca de golpe, señaló a Espio y dijo –El fue- en respuesta Espio puso una cara de -.- Yo me reí un poco.

Vector´s Pov

-¿De qué te ríes freak?- le pregunté enojado a Julie-su después de haberla oído reírse.

Julie-su´s Pov

Mmm, al parecer el trata de parecer rudo, pero le respondí tranquilamente –De ti-…

Knuckles´s Pov

Y ya empezaron a discutir… Mighty, Espio y yo suspiramos mientras ellos discutían…

-¡Como si tu no te hubieras asustado Julie-su! Te dio tanto miedo que Knuckles te tuvo que rodear con su brazo-dijo Vector y Julie-su poniendo los ojos en blanco le respondió –Sigue soñando-. Vector le gruñó y le dijo –Todos nos asustamos alguna vez- Julie-su sonrió y le dijo –Pero yo no- y el protestó – ¡Claro que si!-.

Julie-su´s Pov

Esto se va a poner interesante… jeje -¿Quieres apostar? – le pregunté y el me respondió sin pensarlo -¡Sí!- yo sonreí una vez más y le dije – Tenemos una semana para asustar al otro, se vale todo, menos tener a personas ayudándote- el pateó el piso y me preguntó-¿Por qué?- y yo le respondí –Porque esta apuesta es entre tu y yo-

Vector´s Pov

Nunca podré ganar esto solo… ¡ya sé!

Knuckles´s Pov

Vector de repente le dijo –Entonces que los que me ayuden también estén en la apuesta- y Julie-su le dijo –Pero tiene que saber que están en la apuesta- Vector sonrió y nos miró…

Espio´s Pov

-No- le dijimos antes que el pudiera decir algo, pero como quiera nos dijo –Sean equipo conmigo, y les daré algo a cambio a cada uno- y Knuckles le preguntó -¿Cómo qué?- Vector volvió a sonreír y dijo – A Mighty le puedo comprar ese nuevo videojuego que esta bien caro y que muy pocos lo pueden conseguir, a Espio le puedo conseguir una cita con ya saben quien… y a Knuckles puedo reemplazarlo en sus turnos de cuidar la Esmeralda Madre durante toda una semana, claro después de la apuesta…-

Julie-su´s Pov

Debo de admitirlo, es bueno sobornando…

Vector´s Pov

Sonreí más cuando los chicos me dijeron – Esta bien- pero quiero poner a Julie-su en ridículo, así que dije –El que pierda tendrá que ir vestido del sexo opuesto en la gran fiesta de las naciones amigas- los chicos pusieron los ojos como platos y Julie-su dijo -¿Eh?-.

Julie-su´s Pov

-Ya me escuchaste freak, si tu pierdes tendrás que ir de esmoquin a la gran fiesta que los padres de Sally están haciendo para las naciones amigas de Knothole, si nosotros perdemos tendremos que ir de vestido, pero claro que eso no pasará porque no perderemos- yo empecé a decir –Pero…- pero el me interrumpió - Sin peros, así será la apuesta y punto final- Yo suspiré y dije-Bueno, empezamos mañana, nos vemos luego…- le dí un rápido beso a Knuckles y salí de la casa de Vector rumbo a mi casa…

Knuckles´s Pov

Nosotros le enviamos una mirada asesina a Vector antes de empezarle a decirle groserías… -¡Tranquilos! No se preocupen por nada, con la invisibilidad de Espio y con nuestra inteligencia podremos ganarle fácilmente-nos dijo Vector nosotros aun estábamos enojados, pero no le dijimos nada más, y el nos empezó a decir varios "planes" suyos…

Julie-su´s Pov

¿Qué debería de hacer? No quiero que Knuckles vaya de vestido en esa gran fiesta formal, a mi no me importaría ir de esmoquin… pero no quiero perder contra Vector… bueno tengo tiempo para pensarlo luego, ahora tengo que descansar…

Porfavor dejen reviews para ver que piensan!


	2. Mensaje!

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Estarán esperando que continuara esta historia, y lo haré, solo necesito darles un mensaje super importante!  
Personajes como Julie-su, Lien-da, y otros relacionados con la historia de Knuckles dejarán de aparecer en los Archie comics y harán como si nunca hubieran existido!  
No estoy muy informada del tema (me acabo de informar de esto hace unos momentos) pero esta la posibilidad de cambiar esto solo entren a esta pagina  
petitions/archie-comics-publications-stop-or-rever se-the-changes-to-the-sonic-the-hedgehog-comic  
Firmen por favor! La verdad, no sé si sea muy tarde para ayudar, pero necesitan 500 firmas y apenas tienen 105! (incluyendo la mía)  
Por favor, prometo seguirle al siguiente capitulo terminando de subir esto, y lo subiré cuanto antes, pero ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE JULIE-SU Y OTROS PERSONAJES!  
No estoy segura si se verá el link de la pagina, así que si no se ve envíenme un mensaje, y desde mi correo les enviaré el enlace/link!  
Plis firmen, solo piden el nombre y código postal, nada raro  
No quiero perder a Julie-su :( 


End file.
